Supergirl suits
The Supergirl suits are a series of protective suits worn by Kara Danvers as the superheroine Supergirl. History After saving a ship from crashing, Kara decided that she wished to become a superhero like her cousin. She later revealed her identity to Winn Schott and he helped make a suit for her. Winn had a number of versions made for Kara before she finally settled down on her current one. First suit The first in Winn's line of suits included; a blue tank top with splits at the hips and red shorts with a golden strap around it, as well as, a red headband. The suit was immediately discarded by Kara, after she said she wouldn't even wear it to the beach, even more so to start "flying around" in it. Second suit Winn designed a second suit for Kara after she refused to wear her first one. This suit was less revealing and a lot more appropriate for her to wear in public. It consisted of a blue shirt with red stitching, a red skirt with a golden strap, and red Dr. Martens and socks. A cape was later added to the suit, as they realized it aided with aerodynamics, after Kara kept on crashing into nearby objects while trying to make sharp turns mid-air. Third suit The third suit that is used by Kara, is based on the same design as the second suit, but it includes the House of El's coat of arms emblazoned on her chest, similar to Superman's suit, moreover, tights and over-the-knee red boots have been added, however, the cape always ended up getting damaged after Kara's heroic excursions, no matter what materials Winn used to make it. Ultimately though, James Olsen presented to Kara a present; Kal-El's blanket from when he arrived on Earth to use as a cape, as it wouldn't fray. The third suit was heavily ripped to shreds in Kara's first fight against Reign. However, Winn presumably repaired it/designed a new copy for Kara as she recovered. Upgrades The suit along with the Superman suit were briefly upgraded when Winn Schott built shields to protect them from Metallo's Kryptonite blasts. The shield would be worn on the chest area. Fourth suit Querl Dox had later designed Kara's new suit after her cape was damaged by Midnight and needed repairs, using this opportunity to make a new suit that was at microscopic size, however, when activated, the suit is an all covering blue suit with a similar cape to the Superman suit complete with the same golden clasps, it comes with a darker red symbol of the "House of El" on the front without the gold outline of the third suit. The boots are similar to the second and third suits respectively, and there is an added gold belt to replace the skirt from the second and third suits. Capabilities Functions *'Cape:' When the suit was first made, the suit did not include the cape, as Winn claimed capes were lame. However, a short time later when Kara went flying, and ended up crashing, Winn realized that capes aid in aerodynamics. *'Advanced durability:' It is unknown what materials the suit is comprised of, however, the suit is just as durable as Kara; as bullets cannot penetrate it, even explosives from missiles, and highly concentrated bursts of energy from Reactron and Metallo respectively could not damage it. *'Suit release:' The suit now is able to release Kara's protective suit just by pressing the emblem on the suit. *'Suit materialization:' After Querl Dox designed a new suit for Kara and attached it to her glasses, which is at microscopic size; the suit will now manifest itself whenever Kara removes her glasses; without the need to wear that said suit underneath her civilian clothing. Known users *Kara Danvers/Supergirl Former users *Laura (costume; briefly) *Sara Lance (costume; briefly) *Red Daughter (merged back with Kara Danvers) Gallery Kara's first attempt at a costume.png|First Supergirl suit Kara's second attempt at a costume.png|Second Supergirl suit Supergirl suit.png|First display of the third Supergirl suit Supergirl talking the armed robber out of robbing a convenience store.png|Third Supergirl suit Supergirl.png|Fourth Supergirl suit Category:Suits